


Infinite Eclipse

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Eames wearing that has all the mens' boxers in a twist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Halloween fic-a-thon at ci_fans_unite. I'm the mod there, and I asked for prompts from the members there. I was given: vampire, black cat, pagan rituals, alex's nephew in a batman costume, haunted house, and dominatrix costume. This was cranked out in the two to three hours..

& & & & & & &

 

Alex glanced at her watch. He was late. He was never late. He was always on time for everything. And if he ever had to be late, he would always called. He had always kept her in the know. She was about to call him when Nathaniel came running toward her. She smiled and put her phone away. "Hi, Nate. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

 

Nate smiled. "Mommy said I could come say an extra good night to you."

 

Alex smiled and kissed the boy's head. "I liked that Batman costume you wore to go trick-or-treating. It was the best one I've ever seen."

 

Nate grinned, proud of himself. "I helped Mommy make it."

 

Alex nodded. "That's what she told me."

 

He hugged her again. "I have to hurry. I get to watch Monster House with Emma and Jade!"

 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Monster House?"

 

Nate nodded eagerly. "Its about a haunted house and these three kids. I heard its awesome!" He pulled her down for a kiss. When he let her back up, he wrinkled his nose. "Why are you wearing a bath robe? Mommy said this was a costume party, but you don't have a costume on..."

 

Alex smiled and ruffled his hair. "My costume is under the bathrobe. I didn't want to get it dirty..."

 

Nate rolled his eyes. "That's silly. You aren't playing in the dirt. It shouldn't get dirty." He shrugged. "Night, Aunt Lexie..." He raced away up the stairs and out of sight.

 

She glanced at her watch again just as her phone began to ring. She answered it. "Eames..." It was Bobby. They had been called to a scene. She nodded. "I'm on my way..."

 

& & & & & & &

 

Alex moved under the yellow crime scene tape. She ignored the whistles and cat calls from the gathering crowd. She showed her badge. "My partner here already?"

 

The officer's mouth hung agape for a second. He shook his head. "Yeah. Yeah. He's inside."

 

Alex gave him a look and moved past him. She frowned as the crime scene tech spilled his bottle of fingerprint dust as she moved closer. "Detective Goren?" He could only point.

 

Alex moved into a larger room. The light was dim. She frowned. "Bobby?" She did not see him anywhere.

 

"Eames..." Bobby's voice sounded far off.

 

"Where the hell are you?" She asked as she moved toward the sound of his voice.

 

He poked his head out of a hole in the closet ceiling. "Up here..." He stopped short at her outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?"

 

Alex looked down. The costume was black leather. The skirt hit her mid thigh with fish net stockings underneath. The top was cut low, and her bust edged out the top in a flattering tone. The boots here mid-calf length and high heeled. "It's my costume for Liz's Halloween Party..."

 

Bobby managed to maneuver from the hole and was now standing in front of her. He noticed a crime scene tech drooling over her. He pointed that he should get back to work. "What the hell are you doing coming in here dressed like that?"

 

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Hey... You called me, and I didn't have a change of clothes with me. I had to come this way."

 

Bobby grabbed his jacket off the back of chair. He thrust it at her. "Here. Put this on."

 

Alex shoved it away. "No way. I can't do anything with that on." She moved toward the ladder. "The body up there?"

 

Bobby touched her arm. "Eames..."

 

Alex snorted, "I am not wearing your overcoat to work this scene."

 

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "You'd rather have them all ogling you as if your some kind of hooker?"

 

Alex narrowed her eyes. She was about to speak when she heard a hiss and growl as something black streaked past them both. It hid under the dresser and growled. She got down on her hands and knees and coaxed gently, "Did all them bad people scare you?"

 

The black cat growled and hissed at her. It took a swipe at her as she tried to reach out and touch its head.

 

Alex frowned and looked up at Bobby. "We need animal control. This cat is spooked."

 

Bobby frowned. "Would you get up? You can see right up your skirt..." He was even more unnerved to see that she was not wearing any panties underneath the skirt. He growled. "Come on. I'll get the damn cat." He grabbed her elbow and lifted her up.

 

Alex pulled away. "Would you stop with this chauvinistic attitude?"

 

Bobby frowned. "I..." He stepped closer, snapping off his gloves.

 

Alex put her hands up. She moved past him, motioning to the officer stationed at the door. "We need animal control to come and get this cat. We need to examine it for trace evidence..." The officer nodded, barely able to keep his eyes off her cleavage. She snapped her fingers. "My eyes are up here."

 

His eyes snapped up. He fumbled for a moment. "An...animal control. Right. I'm on it."

 

She nodded. "Thank you." She turned on her heels and moved back to the attic ladder. She started up and looked back at Bobby. "And I don't want to hear another word about my damn outfit. Do you understand?"

 

Bobby moved quickly up behind her. He knew when he needed to back off. "Yeah..." He stood up, stooping a little to keep from hitting a rafter. He motioned toward the body.

 

She saw all the books and candles. She frowned. "Don't tell me the Chief's niece is Wiccan?"

 

Bobby pointed to the open book. "Not fully fledged, I would say, but she dabbled in Pagan Rituals...and has a lot of books on that and other wiccan material..."

 

Alex sighed softly. "She dating anyone?"

 

Bobby nodded. "Her girlfriend, Anna Spears...had to be taken to Mercy after she blacked out once the officers arrived on scene. Story goes that she came home...and found Emily just like this. The girlfriend claims no knowledge of any of this." He gestured around the attic.

 

Alex raised her eyebrows. "But you don't buy that?"

 

Bobby shook his head. "No, I do not. Her behavior says otherwise. I think that she walked in on something other than a ritual taking place. I think there was someone else here...with the victim."

 

Alex nodded. "Eye witness?"

 

"The neighbor saw a young man leaving a few minutes after Anna arrived home. Then he heard yelling...and what he thought was a gunshot. He's the one that called 911." Bobby was straddling the body.

 

Alex wrinkled her nose. She sighed softly. "Any chance we wrap this up tonight?"

 

Bobby nodded. "We can head down to Mercy now if you want. We...could stop by your place and you can change..."

 

She nodded. "Let the coroner in here to get the body, and lets head out. I'll just go ahead. You swing by and pick me up?"

 

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there...ten minutes behind you at the latest."

 

Alex nodded. "I'll be waiting."

 

She eased out of the crime scene, ignoring the murmuring about her as she went. She rolled her eyes. Men were such pigs sometimes.

 

& & & & & & &

 

Alex found Bobby's costume laid out across her bed. She sighed softly. Too bad she would not get to see him in it. She had picked it out, and knew when she found it that it was the perfect costume for him. He would have made all the movie vampires look down right dull. She touched the realistic fangs laying beside the cape.

 

She sat down and quickly unzipped the boots. She eased up the skirt and unhooked the stocking from the garter belt. She rolled them down and stood. She quickly hurried out of the shirt and halter top. She tossed it over the chair in the corner as she slipped into her bra and panties. She grabbed a pair of dress slacks and a white button down top. Slipping them both on, she headed into the hall.

 

Bobby was at the other end. "Damn..." he muttered.

 

She moved closer, kissing him on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

 

He pulled her close, sliding a hand down to her ass. "I thought I'd get here in time to help you get out of that ensemble." He squeezed her ass playfully.

 

Alex laughed softly. "What a shame..."

 

He backed her up against the wall, lifting her with one hand. He braced her body against the wall with his own, as he began to unbutton her shirt with his free hand. He kissed her neck.

 

"Bobby, we...have that...we have to..." Her mind was trying to grasp what it was she was supposed to be doing. Where they were supposed to be going.

 

"I called in a favor..." He murmured against her ear. "Now...just relax and enjoy..."

 

Alex moaned softly as her shirt was pushed open. His hand was groping her breasts. She felt it being pushed up. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

 

Bobby pulled back. His voice was low and feral. "I don't want you to wear anything like that outside our home again..."

 

Alex whispered, "It was all for you..."

 

He looked up. His dark eyes bore into hers. "But I don't like the way they looked at you... I love you, Alex...and I want you all for myself..."

 

She nodded. "I'll save it just for you..."

 

He placed her feet on the floor then. He quickly unzipped her pants. Easing them down her hips, he pushed them to the floor along with her panties. He kicked them away as she stepped out of them. Lifting her again, he unzipped his pants. Once he had freed himself, he pushed himself deep inside her. He let her adjust for a moment before he began to thrust inside her.

 

He pushed her hands to the wall above her head. His hands encircled her wrists, pinning her. He assaulted her neck with his lips and teeth. He marked her as his own.

 

She met him thrust for thrust as he buried himself deeper and harder. She was so close. "I'm coming," she managed to gasp out as her orgasm raged through her body. She struggled against his hands, only to be held fast.

 

His mouth was at her ear. "That's it, baby...that's it..." He kissed her hair, burying his face there. She was so warm around him. So warm. So wet. He released her hands, sliding his down her back to her ass. He whispered, "Wrap your legs around me."

 

When she did as he asked, he lifted her from the wall and lowered them to the floor. He kept himself buried deep inside her. He lifted his head, searching her eyes. He tenderly kissed her mouth.

 

Tears sparkled in her eyes. He was suddenly afraid. "Did...did I hurt you?"

 

She shook her head. "No. No. Don't stop...please?"

 

He covered her mouth with his again, kissing her tenderly. He began to move more slowly this time. He could feel her body responding to his with unquenchable thirst. He drove her to edge again, but slowly this time. When she released for the second time, so did he. Her name was a whisper on his lips as he surrendered to her. Heart and soul.


End file.
